Twelfth Night
by Unobtainium Ghost
Summary: Follow up to Family.


TWELFTH DAY  
Chapter One: Epiphany  
  
It's the oldest Charm in the book. A Charm that goes beyond witchcraft and wizardry. It's how   
Potter's mother saved him from the Dark Lord. She sacrificed herself to give him life, and her love seeped   
into his pores. The Avada Kedavra curse rebounded off him, leaving a scar on his forehead. It crippled the   
Dark Lord so badly it's taken him fifteen years to return to power.   
  
Voldemort.  
  
I'm...so afraid. Yes, a Malfoy admitting fear. Strange, isn't it? But there's no hope. No one can   
save me anymore.   
  
Not even you.  
  
You used to love me, once. But no more.  
  
I'm doomed to die.  
  
I'm doomed to worse than death.  
  
I'm terrified.  
  
  
****  
  
Epiphany packed up her belongings and made to leave the dungeon. Today's Defense Against the   
Dark Arts lesson had been gruelling, only because there were so many questions whirling about in her head   
that she dared not ask. That she was afraid to ask. The minute the words left her mouth, she would no   
doubt be placed under immediate suspicion.   
  
Her mouth twisted bitterly, and she tugged on her white-blonde braid. She could imagine it   
now...she'd ask Professor Lupin about the Dark Mark, and all holy hell would break loose. She'd be dragged   
into Dumbledore's office, possibly expelled and sent to Azkaban. Every happy thought in her head -- not   
that she had many left these days -- would be sucked right out of her, and she would die, insane and   
unloved.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with, Miss Malfoy?" Lupin's voice asked politely.  
  
Epiphany whirled, her bookbag flying. Her hand shot to her mouth. "N-n-no, I'm okay, Professor   
Lupin," she stammered.  
  
Lupin was watching her with unreadable eyes. Her heart sank. The entire campus knew he was a   
werewolf, but how much could he sense? Could he smell her fear? Could he smell the _taint_ on her? Could   
he...?  
  
"Then I suggest you run along, or you'll be late for the feast," Lupin said gently. He placed a hand   
lightly on her shoulder and guided her to the door. She bobbed her head in thanks and started walking   
towards the door.  
  
"Miss Malfoy?" Lupin's voice halted her in her tracks. She turned slowly, terrified. Did he know?   
  
But Lupin's face betrayed nothing to her. "If there's ever a time you need to talk to someone," he   
said, "my office door is always open."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," she said hastily, and bowed her head to him. When the classroom door   
had closed, she turned and ran down the hall.  
  
"Five points from Slytherin for running inside!" Flitwick called after she had nearly run him over.  
  
"Sorry!" she called back over her shoulder, but kept running.  
  
  
****  
  
It's getting darker. Both outside and in me. I don't know who I am...am I still Epiphany Rosetta   
Malfoy? Can I still call myself that? Am I still her? Am I still human? Am I?  
  
This is the twelfth day...How many days do I have left?  
  
  
  
****  
  
Hagrid's cottage loomed before her, and she ducked into a shadow, avoiding the rectangle of light   
that shone brightly from the side window. Wrapping herself tighter in her black cloak, she skirted the lake,   
half-hoping the giant squid would shoot a tentacle out from the dark water and drag her down, drag her   
under, give her peace.  
  
But no tentacle emerged, and Epiphany continued on her way.  
  
The trees at the edge of the Forbidden Forest were dark, foreboding. Epiphany slipped into their   
velvet shadows and into the deeper woods. Unicorns roamed here, and centaurs studied the stars. There   
were more dangerous creatures hidden amongst the trees, but Epiphany didn't care. She was beyond   
indifference.  
  
After what she thought was an hour, she stopped walking. She looked around at the clearing she   
found herself in, and sat down on the trailing edge of her cloak. She took her wand out from the inside   
pocket, but it was only a habit. If anything attacked her, she wasn't going to fight. She was going to die.  
  
"How did it come to this?" she wondered aloud, and bowed her head. "What happened to me?"   
She let her wand tumble to the moss and earth, and buried her face in her hands. Hot tears began to spill   
from her eyes, and she cried relentlessly.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Even though everything else might disappear, even though everything I am might vanish, I still   
have one thing.  
  
I still love you.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
My dearest brother.  
  
  
  
**** 


End file.
